creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Nice Play
Hey, my name is Jake. I'm twenty years old, and I want to tell you about an "accident" that happened about ten years ago. I was only ten at the time, and being the person that I was, I was very, very curious. My curiosity could lead me to doing stupid things a lot. But, one day, I did something that I didn't think was stupid. And boy, was I wrong. So, it was a normal, boring day in class. Math, Lunch/Recess, Literacy, Social Studies, more Math, Lunch/Recess, art, then the end of the day. But, at the end of the day, we were asked to put these forms in our planners. They were forms, for a play. We could "audition and have the time of your life, or stay at home doing nothing but play video games." I, as a ten year old "cool kid" wanted to boast about being the only person in the class to go to the play. All of my friends said, "That's your choice," and I'd just say "Yes, it is." Three weeks later, it was finally time. My parents drove me to the auditioning place, I did my act, and I did good. I passed. He said to wait another week and your parents/guardian would drive you to the theater. One week was like one years at that point, so I just did normal things until that time. On Monday, after school, my mom drove me to the play. The outside looked like shit, but the inside looked beautiful. I was in the backstage, getting my costume on. Twenty-three minutes later, when all the people arrived, they play started. I can't remember what it was about, due to things that you will hear later in the story. So, the actors started the part, a man dressed as a girl came out, and the play was normal. I finally had my act, and when I came out, everybody cheered. I guess I was a hero, or something. I remembered the script, "attacked" the bad guy, and won the fight. Only thirty-two more minutes. I was having the time of my life, performing, and the main character was talking to me, when suddenly, the lights went out. I tried to look for a source of light, but couldn't find one. I heard a scream, near me. The lights went back on. It was the main character, dead. His throat was ripped open, empty, no blood. No blood at all. I screamed, ran around, then fell down. The lights went off, and something grabbed me. It threw me against the table, I hit my head, fell over, and it grabbed me. I tried to kick, but failed. I tried again, and it worked. A hideous shriek was heard, and I covered my ears the second it started. I hear a noise. The thing wasn't dead. I ran around and the lights came back on. Somebody was also dead, but their stomach was cut open, and there tongue was pulled out. And, there was still no blood. I grabbed a hammer, but just then, the lights shut off again. I started swinging the hammer around as hard as I could, until I hit something. I heard a splat, and the same shriek. The lights went on. I puked at what I saw. Something, pure white. With organs, intestines, hell, even kidneys all over it. Still no blood. I ran out of the stage room, and went into the lobby. I heard a loud scream, but not from just one person, it sounded like half of the audience. I went outside, and found my mom waiting in the car. I cried, and begged her to take me home. She put me in the car, I buckled my self in, and we drove off. And, when we were driving, I saw the same creature. Pointing at me. UPDATE I have recovered from the incident since then, but I can still remember it. Sometimes I wonder where that creature is right now. Is it outside my home? Or watching me when I sleep? I don't know, but I always know, that no matter where I am, it will point at my direction. Or directly at me. Category:Monsters